


13 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐬𝗼𝐧𝐬 𝐖𝐡𝐲: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐢𝗼𝐧

by yeah_dis_kai



Series: 13 Reasons Why: The Next Generation [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Basketball, Consensual Underage Sex, Disabilities, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Track and Field, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_dis_kai/pseuds/yeah_dis_kai
Summary: It's the first day of freshman year at Liberty High for the kids of Liberty graduates Clay and Ani, Justin and Jessica, Charlie and Alex, Tony and Caleb, Sheri and Scott, Marcus Cole, Ryan Shaver, Tyler and Estela, Zach and Chloe, and Courtney Crimsen.They take on a chaotic world as they fight to succeed, survive, break free and seize the future. Drama, trauma, relationships, suffering, challenges in life that these kids will have to face.Will Daniel, Dominique, Jayson, Legacy, Mikey, Kehlani, Jaivian, Kameron, Tristan, Symone, Arianna, Giovanni, Kayla, Sabrina, Leah, Isaiah and Isabella go through hell like their parents and survive high school or suffer and succumb?
Relationships: Amorowat "Ani" Achola/Clay Jensen, Caleb/Tony Padilla, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Daniel Jensen/Lucas Holliday, Estela de la Cruz/Tyler Down, Jayson Foley/Symone Holland-Reed, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Jiselle "Legacy" Foley/Troy Bennett, Sheri Holland/Scott Reed, Zach Dempsey/Chloe Rice
Series: 13 Reasons Why: The Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117835
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝐂𝐎𝐏𝐘𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓/𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑⚠️

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlleflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlleflo/gifts), [closetfascination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfascination/gifts), [JDubReaderWriter55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDubReaderWriter55/gifts), [princessmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmera/gifts).



*I do not own any of these face claims, all those pictures belong to the owners.

*DO NOT PLAGIARIZE THIS BOOK IN ANYWAY OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOU REPORTED. I'LL CRACK DOWN ON YOU FOR STEALING MY WORK. I HAVE WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS JUST FOR IT TO BE COPIED/STOLEN BY SOMEBODY WHO CAN'T MAKE UP THEIR OWN IDEAS AND HAS TO STEAL SOMEONE ELSE'S HARD WORK. BEST BELIEVE THIS, I AS IN THE AUTHOR OF THIS BOOK I'LL DO SOME DAMAGE TO YOUR ACCOUNT RESPECTFULLY.

*I DO NOT own 13 Reasons Why or it's characters, that belongs to Netflix and Jay Asher. The ONLY characters that I OWN are Daniel, Dominique, Jayson, Legacy, Mikey, Kehlani, Jaivian, Kameron, Kayla Tristan, Symone, Arianna, Sabrina Giovanni, Isaiah, Isabella, Lorenzo, Maverick, DJ, Lucas, Troy, Jayden, Adonis, Kaylee and Kinsley.

*This book will have mature content such as struggles of mental health issues, violence, domestic violence, sexual content, mentions of suicide, sexual assault, racism, homophobia, strong language, and/or other controversial topics.

*None of the events in this book happen in real life, this all has came from my imagination. Some events that are in real life might take place in this book and it will be said if said event happened in real life.

*This book will take place in highschool years so there will be mature things such as

\- Partying

\- Sex

\- Drugs

\- Violence

\- And even more

*If you, your friends, someone in your family, or your significant others are dealing with these type of topics and feel triggered by them, then this book is NOT for you or them. If you feel like you can't talk to your parents, family members, or your friends about it, you can private message me on Wattpad, talk to a adult that you trust, a school counselor, call a local helpline or vist 13ReasonsWhy.info because the minute, you start talking about it, it gets better. Trust me. I've been through depression before and I've gotten help and I feel better.

*If you or anyone you know is being neglected, abused at home or being abused by your/their partner, please don't be afraid to call the National Domestic Abuse Hotline. You can save your life or someone else's life. Please know that you are loved and have so much potential in this world.

*If you or anyone you know is in emotional distress or suicidal, please tell them to call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline or call them yourself for them. You can save your life ot someone else's life. Just know that you are loved and you have great potential that can be used in this world. You have so much potential in your life.

*If you or anyone you know has been sexually assaulted or has been almost been sexually assaulted, please call the National Sexual Assault Hotline or call for them with THEIR CONSENT. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's okay to be nervous to tell someone what happened but we will listen to you when you tell your story. In your point of view. No one else's. Everyone's story must be heard.

Hotlines Are Down Below☟︎︎︎☟︎︎︎

National Domestic Violence Hotline  
1-800-799.SAFE  
1-800-787-3224

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
1-800-273-8255

National Sexual Assault Hotline  
1-800-656-4673


	2. 𝐌𝐀𝐈𝐍 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓/𝐈𝐍𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐌𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐎 𝐊𝐍𝐎𝐖

**𝐃𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐥 𝐍'𝐉𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐤𝐚 𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐧|14**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐒𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝗺𝐛𝐞𝐫 11𝐭𝐡, 2024**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐀𝐧𝐢**

**_____________________________________**

**______________________________________**

**𝐃𝗼𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐬𝐢𝐚 𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐧|1** **4**   
**|𝐃𝗼𝗺, 𝐃𝗼𝗺𝗺𝗼|**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 8𝐭𝐡, 2025**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐀𝐧𝐢**

**_____________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐉𝐚𝐲𝐬𝗼𝐧** **𝐃𝐞𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐅𝗼𝐥𝐞𝐲|1** **4**  
 **|𝐉𝐚𝐲|**  
 **𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐍𝗼𝐯𝐞𝗺𝐛𝐞𝐫 24𝐭𝐡, 2024**  
 **𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐉𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐚**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐉𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐞 𝐊𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐅𝗼𝐥𝐞𝐲|14**  
 **|𝐋𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐜𝐲|**  
 **𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐍𝗼𝐯𝐞𝗺𝐛𝐞𝐫 24𝐭𝐡, 2024**  
 **𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐉𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐚** ****

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐞𝐥 𝐏𝐚𝐮𝐥 𝐆𝐞𝗼𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐃𝐞𝗺𝐩𝐬𝐞𝐲|1** **5**  
 **|𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐲|**  
 **𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 15𝐭𝐡, 202** **4**  
 **𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐙𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐂𝐡𝐥𝗼𝐞**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐊𝐞𝐡𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢 𝐀𝗺𝐚𝐫𝐢 𝐃𝐞𝗺𝐩𝐬𝐞𝐲|15**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 15𝐭𝐡, 2024**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐙𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐂𝐡𝐥𝗼𝐞**

**_** _ **_____________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐉𝐚𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐀𝐫𝐭𝐮𝐫𝗼 𝐏𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐚|15**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐉𝐮𝐥𝐲 9𝐭𝐡, 2024**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐓𝗼𝐧𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐛**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐊𝐚𝗺𝐞𝐫𝗼𝐧 𝐉𝐚𝐱𝐬𝗼𝐧 𝐁𝐫𝗼𝐰𝐧|14**   
**|𝐊𝐚𝗺|**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐅𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 18𝐭𝐡, 2025**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐓𝗼𝐧𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐛**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐓𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐄𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐬** **𝐃𝗼𝐰𝐧** **|14**  
 **𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐉𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 7𝐭𝐡, 2025**  
 **𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐓𝐲𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐄𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐚**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐒𝐲𝗺𝗼𝐧𝐞 𝐀𝐧𝐭𝗼𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞 𝐇𝗼𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝-𝐑𝐞𝐞𝐝|14**   
**|𝐒𝐲|**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐞𝗺𝐛𝐞𝐫 4𝐭𝐡, 2024**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐒𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐢 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐜𝗼𝐭𝐭**

**______________________________________**

**𝐀𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐊'𝐀𝐫𝐢𝐞 𝐇𝗼𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝-𝐑𝐞𝐞𝐝|14  
|𝐀𝐫𝐢|  
𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐞𝗺𝐛𝐞𝐫 4𝐭𝐡, 2024  
𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐒𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐢 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐜𝗼𝐭𝐭**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐆𝐢𝗼𝐯𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐢** **𝐀𝐧𝐭𝐡𝗼𝐧𝐲** **𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐥𝐥-𝐒𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝗼𝐫𝐠𝐞|15**  
 **|𝐆𝐢𝗼|**  
 **𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐅𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 19𝐭𝐡, 2024**  
 **𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱 𝐚𝐧𝐝** **𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐞**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐊𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐚 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐥𝐥-𝐒𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝗼𝐫𝐠𝐞|1** **4**  
 **𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞 2𝐧𝐝, 202** **5**  
 **𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬: 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐞**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐒𝐚𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐚 𝐊𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐲 𝐂𝐫𝐢𝗺𝐬𝐞𝐧|15**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐌𝐚𝐲 10𝐭𝐡, 2024**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭: 𝐂𝗼𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐲 𝐂𝐫𝐢𝗺𝐬𝐞𝐧**

**________________________________** __ **______**

**  
**

**𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐡 𝐒𝗼𝐩𝐡𝐢𝐚 𝐒𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐫|15**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 22𝐧𝐝, 2024**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭: 𝐑𝐲𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐫**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐈𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐚𝐡 𝐉𝐞𝐫𝐞𝗺𝐢𝐚𝐡 𝐂𝗼𝐥𝐞|15**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐉𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 14𝐭𝐡, 2024**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭: 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐮𝐬 𝐂𝗼𝐥𝐞**

**______________________________________**

**  
**

**𝐈𝐬𝐚𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐑𝗼𝐬𝐞 𝐂𝗼𝐥𝐞|14**   
**|𝐈𝐬𝐬𝐲|**   
**𝐁𝗼𝐫𝐧: 𝐎𝐜𝐭𝗼𝐛𝐞𝐫 23𝐫𝐝, 2024**   
**𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭: 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐮𝐬 𝐂𝗼𝐥𝐞**

**______________________________________**

**𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐓𝗼 𝐊𝐧𝗼𝐰 𝐅𝗼𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐭𝗼𝐫𝐲**   
**______________________________________**

***𝐉𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐋𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐜𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐬; 𝐉𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝗼𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐲 15 𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬** **.**

* **𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐊𝐞𝐡𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐬; 𝐊𝐞𝐡𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢 𝐢𝐬 𝗼𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐲 7 𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬** **.**

***𝐒𝐲𝗺𝗼𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐀𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐬; 𝐒𝐲𝗺𝗼𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝗼𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐲 6 𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬** **.**

***𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝗼𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬/𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐳𝗼𝐩𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐚, 𝐞𝐭𝐜. 𝐓𝐡𝗼𝐬𝐞 𝐟𝗼𝐥𝐥𝗼𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐞𝗼𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐃𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐥 𝐰𝐡𝗼 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐳𝗼𝐩𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐚, 𝐉𝐚𝐲𝐬𝗼𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝗼 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐩𝐬𝐲, 𝐋𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐜𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝗼** **𝐡𝐚𝐬** **𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐞𝐬, T𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝗼 𝐡𝐚𝐬 OCD, 𝐊𝐞𝐡𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢 𝐰𝐡𝗼 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐡𝗼𝐥𝐥𝐢𝗺𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 G𝐢𝗼𝐯𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐢 𝐰𝐡𝗼 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐲𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐚.**

***T𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝗼𝗼𝐤 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝗼𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝗼 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐢𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥, 𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐜, 𝐞𝐭𝐜. T𝐡𝗼𝐬𝐞 𝐟𝗼𝐥𝐥𝗼𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐞𝗼𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 D𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐥, D𝗼𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐞, 𝐉𝐚𝐲𝐬𝗼𝐧, L𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐜𝐲, M𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐲, K𝐞𝐡𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢, S𝐲𝗺𝗼𝐧𝐞, A𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 T𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧. J𝐚𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 K𝐚𝗺𝐞𝐫𝗼𝐧 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐇𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐜 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝗼𝐟** **M𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐧** **𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭** **𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐬 H𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐜 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝗼𝐟 E𝐜𝐮𝐚𝐝𝗼𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭. (I𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝗼𝐰, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 E𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐚 (M𝗼𝐧𝐭𝐲'𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫) 𝐚𝐧𝐝 M𝗼𝐧𝐭𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝗼𝐟 𝐬𝗼 I 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝗺𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝗺 𝐄𝐜𝐮𝐚𝐝𝗼𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝗼𝗼𝐤.** **)**

***𝐆𝐢𝗼𝐯𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐢, 𝐉𝐚𝐲𝐬𝗼𝐧** **𝐚𝐧𝐝 M𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝗼𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝗼𝗼𝐭𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝗺** **𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝗼𝐲𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐭𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝗺** **.**

***𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝗼𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝗺.**

***𝐃𝗼𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐞, 𝐋𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐜𝐲, 𝐊𝐞𝐡𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢, 𝐒𝐲𝗺𝗼𝐧𝐞, 𝐀𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚, 𝐊𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐚, 𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐈𝐬𝐚𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐚𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐚 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝗼𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝗺.**

***𝐃𝗼𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐞, 𝐋𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐜𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐊𝐞𝐡𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝗼𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐭𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝗺.**

***𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝗼𝗼𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐰𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐫** **, 𝐋𝗼𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐅𝗼𝐮𝐧𝐝.**

***𝐓𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐛𝗼𝗼𝐤 𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐛.**

***𝐃𝐚𝐧** **𝐢𝐞𝐥,** **𝐈𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐚𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐚𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐚** **𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝗼𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐇𝗼𝐧𝗼𝐫 𝐁𝗼𝐚𝐫𝐝.**

***𝐁𝗼𝐭𝐡 𝐉𝐚𝐲𝐬𝗼𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐋𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐜𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝗼𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐇.𝐎 (𝐇𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬** **𝐎𝐟 𝐎𝐮𝐫 𝐁𝗼𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐬).**

**꧁꧂꧁꧂**

**𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐓𝗼 𝐊𝐧𝗼𝐰 𝐀𝐛𝗼𝐮𝐭 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐭𝗼𝐫𝐲  
______________________________________**

***𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝗼 𝐭𝗼 𝐋𝐢𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐲 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐧𝗼𝐭 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝗼𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝗼𝐮𝐬 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝗼 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧.**

***𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝗼𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐢𝗼𝐧 𝗼𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝗼𝐫𝐲/𝐛𝗼𝗼𝐤 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐂𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝗺𝗼𝐧𝐭, 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝗼𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐚.**

***𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝗼𝗼𝐥 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧** **𝐂𝗼𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐲 𝐒𝐜𝐡𝗼𝗼𝐥 𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐭.**

***𝐒𝗼𝗺𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝗼𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝗼𝗺 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝗼𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐤, 𝐬𝗼𝗺𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝗼𝐭.**

***𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐬𝗼𝐧 1'𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝗺𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 2039 𝐭𝗼 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 2040.**

***𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐬𝗼𝐧 1 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝗼𝐥𝗼𝐠𝐮𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐬 '𝐒𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐎𝐍𝐄' 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝗼𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧.**

***𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐬𝗼𝐧 1 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐥𝗼𝐠𝐮𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐬𝗼𝐧, 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐠𝗼𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝗼𝐫𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝.**

***𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐬𝗼𝐧 1 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 13 𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐬𝗼𝐝𝐞𝐬. 𝐈𝐭 𝐝𝐞𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝗼𝐧 𝐡𝗼𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝗼𝐫𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐠𝗼. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐮𝗺𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝗼𝐟 𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐬𝗼𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝗼𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝗼𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝗼𝐟 𝐭𝐢𝗺𝐞.**

***𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐬𝗼𝐧 1 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝗼𝐟 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐡𝗺𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝗼 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝗼𝐟 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐡𝗺𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**


End file.
